In l972 an extensive survey of scientific values was conducted among graduate students and faculty in psychology and their responses were analyzed according to the year in which they received or expected to receive the PH.D. The resulting cross-sectional representation of the developmental course of scientific values during a career in academic psychology was related to two matters: (a) the substantiation of an evolutionary model of the nature and development of scientific values and, by implication, more general social values; and (b) the course of the controversies currently raging in psychology over fundamental issues involving traditional values and the conduct of psychological research. Such cross-sectional data, however, is of only limited significance because it confounds actual developmental changes with historical or "cohort" differences. This proposal seeks funds for a l973 follow-up of the earlier survey in order to provide some genuine longitudinal data and begin the process of disentangling the various factors that contribute to value change in a scientific discipline in general and to the controversies that beset contemporary psychology in particular.